Goofy/Gallery
Different images of Goofy. Animation﻿ and comics Goofystar 1600.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works EgnrT.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Donald cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free Goofy-how-to-hook-up-your-home-theater-poster.jpg|Goofy's latest cartoon, How to Hook Up Your Home Theater' 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in Goof Troop Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in House of Mouse Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy6.jpg|(How to Dance) 366250.jpg|Goofy as a detective (How to Be a Detective) 366240.jpg|Goofy with Max (Fathers Are People) Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) 380985.jpg|Goofy in The Whoopee Party. Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-9e2236d4.jpg File:GoofyMovie.jpg|Angry Goofy in A Goofy Movie (funny) Goofymoviemain.jpg|Goofy with Max in A Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif 17010.jpg 1999mikeymanias20702.jpg GoofTroopBowling.jpg image_0167.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Jafar Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg GoofyDoingTheReindeerDance.jpg PeteandGoofyGoofTroop.jpg|Pete with Goofy in Goof Troop. Pete laughs because Goofy wants to become mayor. Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby.jpg|Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Goofy with Max.jpg|Goofy with Max goofy again.jpg Goofy!.jpg|Goofy! 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Char 68457 thumb.jpg|Goofy's guest appearance in the Minnie's Bow-Toons episode "Dance Lesssons". goofywaffles.jpg|Goofy with Waffles maxwafflesgoof.jpg|Goofy with Max and Waffles Gooftroopgang.jpg Goof4.gif MaxwafflesGoof2.jpeg Video games GoofyKHI.jpg|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy Original Outfit.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Sea Turtle Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts. Frankenstein Goofy.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Retro Goofy.jpg|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy as Tropical Tortoise.jpg|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Data Goofy.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy, Disney Universe Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online epicgooftronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey File:Animatronic_Goofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a cutscene Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a screenshot for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Goofy sleeping.jpg|Goofy sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy death.png|Goofy's "death" in Kingdom Hearts II. 503145.jpg Reunion_KHII.png|Goofy reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II 286472.jpg KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Goofy with Mickey and Donald at the end of Kingdom Hearts II L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg 05 opening artwork 992.jpg MysteriousTower3 992.png 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg KH-Goofy-Halloween.jpg Goofy-_Turtle_Form_(Art)_KHI.png Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Sora,_Donald_and_Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Kh-goofy.jpg Goofy-PrideLands.jpg Goofy_Space_Paranoids_Artwork.png 221px-Goofy_CT_KHIIFM.png 351px-Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Goofy with Donald and Ventus Goofy_KHBBS.png GoofyMugshot.png|Goofy's status screen Goofy_Chain.png|Goofy's talk sprite in Chain of Memories Theme parks and other live appearances GoofDisneyland2012.png|Goofy's live-action opening for The Art of Vacationing 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Goofy in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey (Pre-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Goofy and Mickey in front of Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Goofy and Mickey at the opening of Walt Disney World's Space Mountain in 1975. disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Joey and Goofy from the Full House episode The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Michelle, Goofy and Tigger GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Goofy in the Animal Kingdom Parade 7038384407_929611e11e_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 7187765414_08d29ff39b_c.jpg|Goofy, as he appears for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 4852437426_f1c9d9270b_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 6901811745_2b4f6cb931_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy parade for the park's 5th anniversary celebrations. 5960610347_580bc3ef99_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4716288892_65f714bb20_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. California-Nevada 1 144.JPG|Goofy in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. 4888676956_a3d311fa50_z.jpg|Donald and Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5252214564_5dd6a1b971_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. 103002011071600.jpeg|Goofy posing for a photo at the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails in Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 8866978 448x252.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Minnie, George Lucas and R2-MK 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg 1261000441655.jpg New York Yankees Goofy.png Goofy as Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Goofy as Jar Jar Binks Goofy Chewbacca.jpg|Goofy as Chewbacca Goofy C 3PO Pin.JPG 1goofyc3p0.jpg Goofy darth vader.jpg darth-goofy.jpg Goofy Vader Box.jpg KH Pin.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg Goofy Barcellona Spain.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts